Wonderfully Random
by Invader Miley Phantom
Summary: random oneshots i come up with in my mind... mostly DxS. no flaming. R&R is good!
1. I Can't Help It

Disclaimer: I don't own DP--- just this story.

(July 1986) 

'Danny! Stop it!' Sam yelled playfully at her boyfriend, who was holding onto her waist tightly. She somehow managed to get out of his grip and ran away laughing. Suddenly, she purposely fell over and Danny jumped on top of her. Sam was doubled over in laughter. The halfa grabbed his girlfriend by the waist and picked her up.

'Gotcha!' he laughed.

'Not if I can help it!' Sam wriggled out of her boyfriend's grip and ran to the garage. She came back with a giant water gun and began shooting water at Danny.

'Hey! No fair!'

'You can't punish me if you can't catch me!' Sam ran towards the porch, where Danny caught her.

'Caught you,' he smirked.

'I guess you did,' she smiled back at him and kissed him deeply.

_(December 1988)_

'Merry Christmas, Tuck!' Danny said, handing over a huge box to his best friend.

Tucker opened the box eagerly. Inside was a new Apple computer. 'Wow! Thanks, dude! I've been wanting this for a hell of a long time now!'

'No problem,' Danny smiled, then giving Sam a small box.

She ripped open the present to find a silver-chained necklace with a pendant that was a little black rose. 'Oh, my God! Danny… Thank you! I love it!' Sam hugged her boyfriend and kissed his cheeks repeatedly.

'I'm glad you like it, Sam,' he grinned, giving her a kiss.

_(June 1989)_

'And here they are! The graduating class of 1989! Congratulations to all of you!' Mr. Lancer announced.

The graduates cheered and threw their caps in the air. Sam jumped up, wrapped her arms around Danny's neck, and kissed him.

'I can't believe it!' she shouted as soon as they parted.

'Me neither! I love you!'

'I love you too!'

'Sam?' Danny yelled over the crowd.

'Yeah?' his girlfriend yelled back.

'Marry me!' he shouted.

'What?!'

'Marry me, Sam!' She just stared at him blankly. 'What do you say?'

Sam didn't answer, but instead just kissed him on the mouth. The kiss was unlike any of the ones in the past. 'Does that answer your question?' she smiled.

Danny now had a grin on that was ear to ear. He then leaned towards Sam and kissed her again.

_(May 1991)_

'Hey, Sam! Put on a smile!' Tucker called out to his best friend, who was holding a little baby.

'Tucker! Stop it!' she laughed.

Just then, Danny walked back in with three cups of coffee.

'My savior!' Sam joked as her fiancé handed her a decaf latte.

'How are you feeling?' Danny asked, sitting down next to her and kissing the small girl on the head.

'Despite the fact that I'm still recovering from a eight hour birth, I'm feeling pretty damn good.'

'Good.' The halfa stroked the baby's cheek. 'And Ashleigh?'

'She's fine,' Sam smiled, cuddling her little baby girl.

'Congrats new mommy,' Danny told her, then leaning down and kissing her.

_(April 1993)_

'I'd like to give a toast to the newlyweds!' Tucker announced, clinking his champagne glass. The room fell silent. 'Danny, Sam, we've been friends since kindergarten and been through a hell of a lot together; through thick and thin. The best seventeen years of my life… As an unknown poet once said, "You don't marry someone you can live with, you marry the person who you cannot live without." And we all know that these two lovebirds can't live without each other.' Tucker raised his champagne glass and faced his best friends, 'In other words, I wish you guys a long and happy marriage.'

'Hear, hear!' Danny called out, then drinking some champagne.

After Sam drank some of her wine, she picked up their twenty-three-month-old daughter, Ashleigh and kissed her on the head.

'Hey, Ash, having fun?' Danny asked his daughter.

The little was busy sucking on her thumb, but she nodded anyway. Sam then gave Ashleigh to Tucker. She grabbed Danny's hand and took him out into the hallway.

'What's wrong?' the halfa asked, crossing his arms.

Sam smiled and held her stomach. 'I'm pregnant,' she whispered.

Her husband's face went into complete shock. 'A-are you sure?'

'Yep. I'm nine weeks along. I just found out last Wednesday,' Sam beamed.

'Oh, my God! Sam, we're having a baby!' Danny grabbed his wife by the waist, pulling her into a hug.

Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's neck tightly and then kissed him.

_(March 1996)_

'Happy twenty-fifth, Sam!' Danny cheered.

She blew out her candles on the cake and laughed. Tyler, one of her two-year-old twin sons, climbed onto his mom's lap and grabbed for the cake. He took a handful and stuffed it in his tiny mouth. Danny, Sam, and Ashleigh began laughing really hard. Justin, whom Ashleigh was holding, just stared at all of them blankly and confused.

A minute later, Tyler took another handful of cake and smooshed a little on Sam's face. She burst into laughter. Danny threw her a towel and she wiped the cake off her face. Sam then kissed her son on the cheek and then put him on the floor.'

'How does it feel to be twenty-five, Sammy?' Danny asked cheerfully.

'It feels awesome! I love you so much Danny!' Sam replied spiritedly, very much unlike her gothic lifestyle.

_(October 2006)_

The film stopped and tear tracks became visible along Sam's face. That was the last time they had filmed an event before Danny died. It was so sudden and unexpected. Someone had broken into the Axion labs with a gun and shot six people; Danny being one of them. His ghostly ego tried stopping the gunman, but was shot several times. Danny had rescued everyone in the building and the gunman was arrested, but the halfa was still in critical condition. He was taken to ICU after he had been complaining to Sam that he was having trouble breathing for over an hour. The first night he was in the hospital, Danny had a stoke. Sam insisted that it was from the shock of being shot and from endless years of ghost fighting. Two days later, when he was brought into surgery, he died. Sam had been in a depressive state of mind ever since. Things she used to enjoy were now meaningless. No matter how much she wanted the pain to go away, nothing could help.

"Mom?" Ashleigh walked in.

"Yeah, hon?" Sam answered.

"I made dinner. You gonna join us?" she asked softly.

"Not tonight, Ash. I'm not really in the mood."

"Oh, it's the anniversary, isn't it?" Ashleigh guessed.

Sam nodded. "Ten years this week."

"Oh, alright then. I'll leave you a plate in the kitchen, okay?"

"Thanks, Ashleigh. I love you."

"Love you too."

After Ashleigh left, Sam turned put on another video.

'Sammy, come on! Get up!' a nine-year-old Danny called to her. He and Tucker were roller-skating in the street.'

'I'm going to fall down again!' she insisted.

'I won't let you!' Danny laughed, grabbing her hand.

They actually were able to skate a little bit before falling. Danny, however, was able to catch Sam right before she hit the ground. She then kissed her best friend on the cheek.

'What was that for?' he asked, in total confusion.

'You didn't let me fall,' she reminded him, smiling the entire time.

Actually, the idea for this story came from a dream of mine. In it important events from my lifetime played on a screen. It was actually pretty amazing. So… yeah.


	2. Our Time Now

Disclaimer: Same as before.

December 31, 2007

**Title:** Our Time Now

* * *

"I _cannot_ believe I agreed to this," Sam groaned, looking in the mirror. She was wearing a completely white BCBG gown. Sam had just turned sixteen and that night was her cotillion. If she had been her normal self, she would never be in this position right now.

"No way in hell am I going out there," she announced to no one.

"Sam? Are you ready yet? The limo's waiting!" her dad called out from downstairs.

"I'm not going," Sam whispered.

"Sam?!"

"I _said_, 'I'll be right down!'" the teen yelled, then quickly changing back into her regular clothes. She put the dress back in its bag, then grabbed her ivory clutch bag and slammed her bedroom door. She made her way down the stairs, almost stepping on her gown several times, even though she was holding it up.

As soon as Sam got in the limo, she immediately crossed her arms and stared out the window, refusing to look at her parents. She was too mad at them. On top of tricking her into going to cotillion, her escort was one of her father's co-workers sons, Joel, who was a student at a prep school in California. Sam had never even met the boy, and he was to be her date at the party. Everything was so screwed up.

* * *

After getting to the hall, which was ridiculously huge, Sam groaned and walked inside. As soon as she got into the dressing room, she could barely breathe. The air was thick from hundreds of cans of hairspray, much to her despise. Her mother grabbed her wrist and pulled her into one of the empty dressing rooms. Sam quickly changed and put on her three-and-a-half-inch heels, which she could barely walk in. After walking out of the dressing room, Sam noticed a drink cart in the lobby and went for it. She barely finished her martini before her mom found her, saying that she had to go put on her makeup. Reluctantly, she went and sat while three people "try to find the perfect concealer that matched her skin tone". After all of her makeup and jewelry was on, and she was ready to go out, Sam excused herself for a minute and went back to her dressing room. She groaned and put her face in her hands.

"Why the hell did I say yes to this?" she asked herself out loud.

"I don't know, but why don't we get the heck out of here?" someone said. Sam felt the room getting colder, and she tried looking for the person who was just talking; she was the only one around. Then it hit her.

"Danny, come out," she smiled.

The half-ghost teen that was her boyfriend, appeared out of thin air. "You called?" he smirked.

Sam didn't reply, but instead stood on her toes and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said once his girlfriend took her lips off his. She smiled at him.

"Can you get me out of here?" she begged.

"Why not?" He offered Sam his arm and she slipped her arm through the hole between his arm and his body.

"Such a gentleman," she announced as they walked out of the room.

"Well, it _is_ a cotillion, Sammy."

"Whatever. You know I don't believe in that crap anyway," she grinned.

"Right…" Danny picked Sam up bridal-style and flew them out of the building.

* * *

Sam, now back in her everyday clothes, sat against the tree trunk, staring up at the rising moon. Danny's arm was around her shoulders and his head rested right on top of hers.

"I wonder what they're doing right now, don't you?" she wondered.

"Probably something really stupid."

"Yeah, you're right."

_(Back at the cotillion hall)_

"Samantha Elizabeth Manson. Daughter of Jeremy and Pamela Manson, escorted by Joel Evans, plans to be a journalist and a part of the Yale class of 2013. Miss Manson plans to spend her summer to join the Indianapolis Zoo volunteer group and continue her internship at the _Amity Park Journal_, in her hometown," the presenter announced. No one came out of the hallway.

"Where the hell is she?" her father demanded.

"We've looked all over the building, she's not here."

"Augh," Jeremy groaned.

Little did he know, Danny and Sam were invisible, right next to him, snickering.

"Wow, I _cannot_ believe I agreed to go through with this."

"I can't believe you agreed to do this either. By the way, how did you manage your way into this?" Danny flew them away from the building.

She sighed. "My mom's parents were staying with us a few months ago, and they were wondering when my cotillion was. I told them I wasn't having one, and of course, they told us that not having one was unacceptable."

"So what happened?"

"They made my parents make me take cotillion classes, of course, ignoring the fact that I'm against their idealistic ways."

"And of course, here we are."

"Yeah… what now?"

"Wanna go watch your parents freak out?"

"Why not?"

* * *

Okay, that last part was kind of suckish, but oh, well. Happy New Year's everybody!

Also, at least 5 reviews for the next chapter!


	3. Without You

Just popped into my head. ::shrugs:: Please don't kill me.

Overview: Danny & Sam are 25, engaged, and have two kids. Danny, right now, is a soldier in the US Air Force and is overseas.

**NOTE: **Characters may act VERY OOC in the story.

Disclaimer: Nope, not gonna happen anytime soon (that I'll own DP)

January 6, 2008

---

After being apart from her fiance for almost three years, Sam was practically dead inside.

One afternoon, while she was watching the news, with Chris sitting next to her and Alyssa on her lap, something about a US Air Force crash in eastern Europe was announced on the TV. Silently, Sam prayed that it wasn't Danny who was in the crash. Soon, they had a close up of the victims being taken to the hospital. Sam's face suddenly went grim. Her fiance was shown being carried to a helicopter, bloody and dying.

---

Two weeks later, after crying her eyes out several times and not letting her children leave her sight (thinking that if they leave her, they might die also), one of Sam's good friends at the _Angle_ suggested they go out to a club or something, trying to cheer her up. Sam reluctantly agreed.

After about two vodka martinis, Sam suddenly got the courage to go up and sing onstage. Her friend tried to stop her, thinking Sam would make an idiot out of herself, but she wouldn't stop at anything. Once behind the mic, she picked her song carefully and soon, the music began to play and she started to sing. _"Without you, the ground thaws."_ Sam's friend tried to get her off the stage once she began singing, knowing that this song would only make her feel worse. The twenty-five-year-old wouldn't budge.

_"The rain falls._

_The grass grows._

_Without you, the seeds root._

_The flowers bloom._

_The children play..._

_The stars gleam._

_The poets, dream._

_The eagles fly..._

_Without you._

_The Earth turns._

_The sun burns._

_But I die without you._

_Without you, the breeze warms..._

_The girl smiles._

_The clod moves._

_Wthout you, the tides change..._

_The boys run._

_The oceans, crash..._

_The crowd roars._

_The days soar._

_The babies, cry._

_Without you._

_The moon glows..._

_The river, flows..."_

While Sam was in the middle of singing, Danny limped into the room with his crutches.

_"But I _die_, without you."_

Danny smiled and started hobbling towards the stage. He began to sing too. _"The world revives..."_

Sam looked up to see her fiance walking with crutches towards the stage, and began to cry. _"Colors, renew..."_

_"But I know blue..._

_Only blue..._

_Lonely blue..."_ the two sang.

_"Within me, blue..."_ Sam was now on the verge of bawling.

_"Without you."_

As soon as he reached her, Sam pulled him into the tightest hug anyone could give.

She then let go soon after and smiled at him. _"Without you, the hand gropes._

_The ear hears._

_The pulse, beats."_

_"Without you, the eyes gaze._

_The legs, walk._

_The lungs breathe..._

_The mind churns."_

_"The mind churns,"_ Sam repeated.

_"The heart yearns."_

_"The _heart_ yearns,"_ she sung, laughing a little through her tears.

_"The tears dry, without you._

_Life goes on..._

_But I'm _gone

_'cause I die..."_ the two sung with such passion.

_"Without you."_

_"Without you."_

_"Without you."_

_"Without, you..."_

When the song finished, Sam burst out crying, wrapped her arms around Danny's neck, and kissed him. The crowd cheered extravagantly.

'I love you,' she mouthed to him after they broke apart.

"I love you too," Danny smiled, kissing Sam again.

---

Cliche? Maybe. Cute? Definitely. What do you guys think?

**A/N:** For updates, I need more reviews! At least 5-10 for each chapter... Thank you!

Also, yesterday was my 15th bday so... yeah. ::shrugs::


	4. You Know You Love Me

Yes. In this chapter, Gossip Girl exists and almost everyone's obsessed with it (just like in the show).

Disclaimer: Don't own Gossip Girl or DP. Never will. But I do own this oneshot.

Note: BTW, Danny, Sam & Tucker are all 17 and in eleventh grade. JSYK (Just So You Know )

January 8, 2008

- - -

Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat down outside at their usual table, but today there happened to be a bunch of freshmen girls sitting at the table next to them. The three couldn't help but listen in on what they were saying.

"So, did you hear that someone saw Serena and Blair at the Indianapolis airport last night?" the one with short blonde hair asked.

"How did you hear?" the tiny brunette asked quietly.

"It was on _Gossip Girl_ this morning," the blonde replied, then taking a bite of her energy bar.

"What are they doing in Indiana? Seriously, New York's a lot more fun than here," the redhead added.

"I don't know, but seriously. Wouldn't it be cool if they came here?" the blonde asked again.

The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe those girls even listen to that woman," Sam announced, picking at her salad.

"Well, it gives them something to do," Danny replied.

"I mean, come on, why listen to a twenty-year-old (A/N: I don't really know how old she is; this is a guesstimate) that no one has ever seen before? She then slips into parties unnoticed, and sees every little private, and intimate detail about everyone!"

"You're wasting a lot of energy on someone who may or may not exist," Tucker pointed out. Sam hit him on the backside of his head. "Ow!" he yelped. "What the hell was that for?"

"I have my reasons."

"Ugh…" Tucker groaned, slamming his head on the table and then leaning his arms down.

"So you're telling us that you're judging a website, and you've never even read it?" Danny eyed his best friend.

Sam groaned and crossed her arms. "What is the point of this conversation? Is it really that important to you guys?"

Danny shrugged. "Not really. I just thought that you were kind of into those kinds of websites."

"Danny," she sighed, "that site is for people who are so stuck up that they can't function on their own, and people who are bored with their own lives so they have to read about the wonderful lives of others."

"Whatever," he finally said.

Sam picked up her tray and started to leave. "I'm not really that hungry anymore."

- - -

Later that afternoon, Sam sat up against a tree, reading her copy of Eclipse. She looked up as the normally warm air became icy cold. It then hit her. She rolled her eyes and groaned. "Danny, come out here. I know you're there."

The town's most famous half-ghost appeared out of thin air.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

Sam put a bookmark in the novel and closed it. She put it aside and stood up. "I know you were just being your normal idiotic, yet loveable self.," she smiled.

"You think?"

"I know."

"Still friends?"

"We never stopped." The two leaned in for a hug. "Um, quick question."

"Shoot." He replied, backing out of the hug.

"If I said that I actually do sometimes, on occasion, read Gossip Girl, would you call me a hypocrite?"

"Some might, but I wouldn't."

"Seriously?"

"I mean, everyone has a guilty pleasure," he shrugged.

"It's not a 'pleasure', Danny," Sam laughed a little. "I just happen to glance at it every once in a while, y'know… just to see what's up."

"And to see what they're saying about Amity Park's most famous half-ghost?" Danny smirked, raising one eyebrow.

"Maybe…" she singsonged.

The two laughed and then hugged again. When they still had their arms around each other, Sam looked up at her best friend. She stood up on her toes and leaned in to kiss him. Even in total shock, Danny surrendered to the kiss. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck during the embrace. That moment, everything was perfect.

"Spotted: Ghost Boy and the goth girl sneaking a little PDA in the park. A new romance blooming or just a one-time fling? Let's just hope this little love story ends without a horrible cliché. You know you love me. X.O.X.O. Gossip Girl."

- - -

Alright, I'll be hiding in my emo corner now… If this was kinda suckish, I understand. I just had to write it! Bye-bye for now…


	5. Please Read This

**All right, if you don't want me to update my stories, just say so. Don't leave me in the dark! That being said, I will not be lenient anymore. I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews. Is that so much to ask? A lot of the other one-shot series get _at least_ 20-30 reviews _per chapter_! I have 4 one-shots here with 16 reviews _total_. All I'm asking is to give me a simple review. It doesn't even have to be a full sentence! Just a few words to tell me how I'm doing. Thanks in advance.**

--Invader Miley Phantom (AKA Leah Leigh)


End file.
